metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault (Sanctuary Fortress)
The Vault is a large, open room in Sanctuary Fortress in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description The room has no ceiling or floor, with a long drop if Samus happens to fall. A massive cylindrical Luminoth vault chamber can be entered, but it covers up an important item for further exploration: the Screw Attack. As no known weapon can penetrate the chamber, Samus must instead complete a puzzle. At the bottom of her chamber, there is an Interface Module, once scanned, a bridge lowers for Samus to use to gain access to a Dark Portal. This will lead her to the Vault Attack Portal, and she must cross the chasm using the Grapple Points to reach the other side, which contains a Light Portal. This will take Samus to the other side of the Vault, where she must jump to several platforms containing Luminoth laser turrets, arrays that will channel solar energy at the vault chamber. Samus has to operate several Spinners on the platforms to rotate them properly, and then make her way back to the inside of the vault chamber, where she can lay a Bomb in a Bomb Slot and thus cause the vault chamber to retract, giving her access to the Screw Attack. Connecting rooms *Grand Abyss (via Blue Door) *Vault Attack Portal (2 Dark Portals) Inhabitants ;5 Rezbits (1 per spinner + 1 on entry) :"Mechanism: Rezbit :Rogue patrol drone. :Variable beam cannon and digital virus delivery system makes target very dangerous. Barrier shield and phasing power help protect it from damage." Items ;Screw Attack :See above. Scans ;Portal generation system :"System analysis complete. Console used to energize and open a portal to Dark Aether, currently online. Portal generation system initiated." ;Luminoth vault chamber :"Structural analysis complete. This is a Luminoth vault chamber. Vault is composed of numerous super-alloys, all of Luminoth origin. No known weapon system can destroy this structure." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot Powered system control unit. Insert the Morph Ball into the slot then detonate a Bomb. This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Interface Panel :"System initiated. Bridge motivators engaged. Bridge will remain locked in position once movement cycle is complete." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Spinner :"Device: Spinner :Boost-powered control system. :Use the Boost Ball ability of the Morph Ball when inside a spinner to activate the device it powers." ;Spinner (offline) :"Spinner unit offline. :Unable to restore function to this unit." ;Luminoth laser turret (online) :"Structural analysis complete. Luminoth laser turret is aimed with a Spinner system. You have been given access to the Spinner control system." ;Luminoth laser turret (offline) :"Structural analysis complete. Luminoth laser turret is locked in place. Spinner system offline." ;Screw Attack :"Screw Attack" Trivia *If Samus starts to grapple in the Vault Attack Portal, but quickly moves backwards into the Light Portal, she will reappear in the Vault, but have her arm raised in the air as if she was grappling something, although she is not. *This is the only known room in the game with a typo present while scanning the light and dark portals in Aether and Dark Aether respectively. When scanning the Dark Portal in Aether, the game will refer to it as a Light Portal, and when scanning the Light Portal in Dark Aether, the game will refer to it as a Dark Portal. ru:Хранилище (Крепость-святилище) Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Dark Portals